<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome home, but also I like you by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997109">Welcome home, but also I like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Kyungsoo’s military discharge, the members go out for dinner and a drink. Unfortunately, Baekhyun gets drunk and confesses his love to his band member. Doubly unfortunate, he wakes up the next morning to find that he is in said member’s bed, hungover out of his mind and full of regret.</p><p>Oh well. Maybe things will work out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome home, but also I like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A hybrid between canon compliant and non canon compliant bc idk their living situations and also I’m sure they celebrated way earlier while he was on vacation.</p><p>(I can’t believe I said canon to reference real life)</p><p>Yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun knows he’s drunk but it’s a vague awareness in the back of his mind like the hazy warmth he has in his stomach, swaying a bit in the booth that he and the members sit in surrounded by food and drinks. There’s a ton of shit happening in his head at the moment but the main focus of it all is Kyungsoo.</p><p>He just finished his military leave. The reason why they’re eating out in the first place is to celebrate, and while they’re missing three members again the table feels almost full with the return of Minseok and Kyungsoo. Everyone is lively and chattering. Even Kyungsoo is talking a lot, despite being known for his quietness, although he does talk way more amongst the members than he does in public. Still, this much is a lot for him. His smiles are given more freely than usual and he has a soft air about him, something like someone a little shy and unsure but happy to be home. He must have forgotten how to be him, Baekhyun thinks in a strange moment of clarity, but it’s gone the next second after he dismissively thinks too that he’s not good at adjustment and while it will take some time he’ll be okay. In the end he’s the same person he always is. Shy, quiet, but fun sometimes too. He even looks the same somehow, his eyes the same roundness as his cheeks. As he’s sitting next to him, Baekhyun easily manages to poke him there, giggling quietly to himself.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks like a laugh, waving his finger away. Minseok on Kyungsoo’s other side leans over to examine him. </p><p>“He’s drunk,” Chanyeol contributes before Minseok can say the same. Nodding, Minseok leans back and steals a french fry from Sehun, who makes a face in response.</p><p>“Of course he’s drunk already,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. He tolerates Baekhyun’s pokes for another ten seconds before grabbing his hand, putting it down without a glance while reaching over to grab more food. “I’m glad to see some things never change.”</p><p>“You’re the same, hyung,” Jongin says from across the table. Baekhyun feels a little tired so he leans on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It’s always a gamble to do this but this time Kyungsoo lets him, not letting go of his hand where he rested it on the space between them. “You look the exact same as when you left.”</p><p>“No way,” Kyungsoo laughs. Baekhyun feels the sound as a low rumble against his ear. From this angle he can see his smile, bright and uninhibited by his usual self-consciousness. This is the kind of smile he preserves for the members alone, the people he’s known for years. </p><p>“It’s true,” Jongin says.</p><p>“He’s right,” Chanyeol agrees. “But also—I’m sorry to interrupt—Baekhyun is so fucking whipped it physically hurts to watch.”</p><p>At the sound of his name he immediately feels indignant, though truthfully nothing Chanyeol just said has registered. The others are laughing and saying something about his expression, but Baekhyun zeroes in on Kyungsoo tilting his head to look at him, a little embarrassed but with a mixture of amusement and denial.</p><p>His smile. Baekhyun didn’t know he missed it so much. It’s soft and cute and did he say that out loud? Whatever, he’s smiling more and Baekhyun doesn’t care about anything else. The words tumble out of his mouth unceremoniously as he blinks up at him, “Fuck, your lips are so kissable.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh my god, he really said that.”</p><p>“Can I record this please?”</p><p>Sehun cackles while Minseok scolds him and pries the phone out of his hands. Meanwhile Baekhyun is entranced by the pink of Kyungsoo’s mouth, flitting his eyes back up in a futile attempt not to stare. With how drunk he is it probably makes him look more stupid than anything else. Still, he can’t manage to worry about that now.</p><p>“You’re drunk, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says finally. To his disappointment he pushes him away and picks up his glass for a sip. “Go home.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, hyung,” Sehun pouts. “It was just getting good.”</p><p>Baekhyun looks over just in time to see Chanyeol’s pitying gaze. “It’s true,” he insists. “I want—” he’s interrupted by a hiccup “—I want to kiss you.”</p><p>“You’re <em>really</em> drunk,” Kyungsoo says, unimpressed. He turns to Minseok. “Hyung, switch seats with me. Baekhyun’s getting weird.”</p><p>He’s not usually the crying drunk, but something about Kyungsoo’s words makes him sniffle. Alarmed, Kyungsoo turns to him. “Don’t you... don’t you love me?”</p><p>“No,” Kyungsoo answers immediately. Then, when Baekhyun’s eyes really start to water, “I love you. I’m saying I love you, okay?”</p><p>It was friend love, the asshole. He only said it to make him stop crying. Well, joke’s on him, Baekhyun isn’t going to stop. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. “But... but you don’t love me the right way,” he wails. “I want to kiss you. It’s that kind of love.”</p><p>“Oh god, someone get him out of here,” Chanyeol says, as if in physical pain. He moves to get up. “Come on, Baek, let’s take you...”</p><p>Before he can say ‘home’ Baekhyun turns his head and kisses him.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Chanyeol says.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Minseok whispers.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Sehun cheers.</p><p>Jongin stares on in horror.</p><p>It’s almost a drunken miss, on the corner of his lips but still there enough for it to count. Baekhyun is a good kisser normally, really he is, but his motor skills are impaired from the alcohol so it feels a lot sloppier than he intended. Kyungsoo is frozen in place. Neither pushing him away nor kissing him back, just wide-eyed in shock.</p><p>When Baekhyun finally pulls away, he stares at him like a challenge. Then, deed done, he promptly lies down on Kyungsoo and Minseok’s laps and falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hooooly fuck. What did he do? What the fuck did he do?</p><p>Baekhyun keeps his eyes shut tight because he knows for a fact that this isn’t his apartment. The bed is far too cozy. And the heater actually works. And the blanket is...</p><p>Well, he’s a little crazy maybe, because he can recognize this scent and it doesn’t make sense.</p><p>Is he alone? Maybe he can climb out of the window and make it out without having to face him. If he gave it enough time he could just forget about it before their next comeback. No problemo.</p><p>Mind made, Baekhyun opens his eyes and (reluctantly) climbs out of bed, finding that he is, in fact, alone.</p><p>It’s a bit disappointing although he should be grateful he doesn’t have to acknowledge what happened. Why is he even in Kyungsoo’s apartment right now? Is it morning? It’s bright outside. Fuck, he feels like shit, but oh good, he’s only two floors up, he could totally climb down the side of the building. Hung over, a mess by all means, half-asleep and wishing he weren’t alive, this is how Kyungsoo finds him and on top of that with his leg over the side of the window, ready to jump.</p><p>“Holy f—“</p><p>The curse is uncharacteristic of Kyungsoo but likely warranted as he rushes over to yank him back.</p><p>“What are you doing? Are you still drunk?”</p><p>“No,” Baekhyun says miserably where he fell on the floor. “I’m just stupid.”</p><p>“If you want to leave that badly, the door is that way.”</p><p>“I know,” he cries, practically sobbing into Kyungsoo’s chest. They’re both on the floor from the force of Kyungsoo’s protection. Why is it carpeted? Baekhyun could collapse right here. </p><p>Awkwardly, Kyungsoo pats his back. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Yes,” Baekhyun sniffles.</p><p>“Okay then,” Kyungsoo says. “Come get a drink of water and I’ll cook you something.”</p><p>Obediently, Baekhyun follows him to the kitchen and accepts a glass, sipping with a perpetual frown on his face as Kyungsoo works about. Neither of them say a thing until the food is done. It’s not a strange occurrence if it’s Kyungsoo for it to be quiet, but it feels like this silence is an acknowledgement of what he refuses to say. He should have jumped out the window when he had the chance.</p><p>In the end Baekhyun has an omelette in front of him. He eats quietly for a bit before (of course) needing to say something to fill up sound. “Eat some.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“No, I feel weird eating by myself.” He reaches over and grabs an extra fork to shove into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Eat some.”</p><p>Without much of a fight Kyungsoo relents. The two of them share the omelette, which is honestly probably the best omelette he’s ever had. Though he sucks at cooking eggs, so who knows of his opinion really matters.</p><p>The question keeps itching him so he has to scratch. “Why am I in your apartment?”</p><p>“You begged to come home with me and you were so annoying I had to bring you.”</p><p>Baekhyun winces. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No.” Kyungsoo examines him, and with the same tone of voice says, “I was lying. I volunteered to bring you home after you passed out.”</p><p>He was lying? “Wha- why would you-“</p><p>Lie, but then again the first thing he should probably ask is why he would volunteer. Now the time to ask either question has passed. Shoot.</p><p>“Would you have begged me to take you?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you hadn’t passed out. If I hadn’t volunteered.” Is Baekhyun imagining it? No, it’s impossible to imagine the shy tone of voice, the way he looks down at the plate to avoid his eyes. “Would you have begged me to take you?”</p><p>Speechless, Baekhyun can only stare. “Wh... I don’t get it? Are you trying to make me embarrassed or are you... did you want me to?”</p><p>“Answer my question.”</p><p>“Answer <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>“Never mind. Forget it.”</p><p>“I missed you,” Baekhyun blurts suddenly. Completely unsolicited. Kyungsoo blinks up at him, a little confused.</p><p>“I missed you too...?”</p><p>“I wanted to hold your hand back,” he says, “but I was too drunk to figure out how.”</p><p>Right now his conversation makes him seem drunk. It’s all over the place. </p><p>Somehow not finished yet, he adds, “It was nice to see you laughing a lot last night. It’s been a while since I’ve seen that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks are pink. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m saying I like you,” Baekhyun says forcefully, omelette forgotten. “I kissed you because I wanted to. For real. Not just drunk me but real me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo furrows his brow. “You... like me?”</p><p>“Yes.” And that’s that. Maybe it’s that he’s exhausted from last night, but he somehow feels no ounce of embarrassment or regret. It’s just, like, a business meeting or something. He’s said his piece, and that’s that. Leaning back, he continues eating without looking up to see his expression. And he waits. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“I... I like you too.”</p><p>Haha. What?</p><p>He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Kyungsoo repeats himself, smaller this time. He looks up.</p><p>Kyungsoo is looking down. His cheeks aren’t pink anymore but red, and he looks like a freaking rookie for christ’s sake, or the maknae of a group or something. It’s too hard not to die at his duality, how he can be so mean but so sweet at the same time, push him away but volunteer to bring him home in the same night. </p><p>“You’re so fucking cute,” Baekhyun lets out, and the surprise is enough to lift Kyungsoo’s head so Baekhyun could kiss him.</p><p>Sober kisses are better than drunk kisses, confirmed. Baekhyun closes his eyes when he feels Kyungsoo kissing him back. He’s leaning in an awkward position but it’s so worth it to finally be able to feel Kyungsoo’s lips against his, moving slowly and carefully but oh so sweetly. Wow, Baekhyun thinks, then says out loud in a breath when they part.</p><p>Kyungsoo touches his lips. “We just...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun confirms. “We just.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Sooo...” Baekhyun says conversationally. “Does this mean you like me back?”</p><p>With a smile, Kyungsoo says, “Yeah.”</p><p>Baekhyun grins. “Then kiss me again?”</p><p>For some funny reason, it’s not a surprise when Kyungsoo says, “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my classes started literally today, and I just came out of my computer science class when I realized it’s today. Today’s the day he was scheduled to come back. Wtf. I actually went through like the five stages of grief or something I was a mESS. Like. He released a live?!!! He had a vlive too?!!!! He also confirmed the existence of a solo album?!!!!! Wtf?????!!!!!!</p><p>How can I study when he’s back guys? Please tell me because I am unable to can.</p><p>Also. I reached 100 posted fics???? There is too much going on right now. FML I love you guys pls give Ksoo some love this man deserves it. Until the next fic ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>